


Truth In Advertising

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-08
Updated: 2001-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray is overheard





	Truth In Advertising

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Truth In Advertising

## Truth In Advertising

by Victoria D

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own them Alliance does, and they aren't using them. I borrowed them to give them a little fun. I'll put them back when they're done.

Author's Notes: just for fun - not beta'd.

Story Notes: 

* * *

"Fraser I am so sorry" 

"What do you mean Ray?" 

"You know how Frannie is always messing up her words and phrases? Yeah well anyway I talking with Welsh about your how your back still gets out of whack sometimes, and Frannie walked in and misunderstood" 

"I'm Sorry Ray, I don't understand" 

"O.K., hang I'm, I'm getting' there. Well I was asking Welsh what you could use on your back when it's acting up, besides that fungus stuff you have." 

"It's not a fungus Ray.." 

"Shut up Fraser, I'm explaining here." 

"Sorry Ray, go ahead" 

"O.K. well the lieutenant suggested an over the counter ointment, and Frannie flipped out. She started to yell at me and swear an everything" 

"Ray what could Francesca possibly find objectionable about an ointment?" 

"It's the name of it. It's called BenGay. Frannie thinks I made you gay. I'm sorry I promise to straighten it out tomorrow." 

"Ray," 

"Just stay away until I can get to her and explain." 

"Ray" 

"She won't say anything to anyone else yet, do you think?" 

"Ray" 

"Please don't be mad I was just trying to help" 

**"RAY!!!"**

"What Fraze, geeze don't have ta yell, I'm already apologizing" 

"Well Ray, it's just that maybe you shouldn't try to "Straighten" it out with Francesca" 

"???" 

"You see Ray, I really am." 

end 

* * *

End Truth In Advertising by Victoria D:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
